ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Abascal
Paul Abascal is a former Hollywood hair stylist and a current director who worked as additional hair stylist on . He is related to fellow Star Trek III hair stylist Silvia Abascal. Born in Los Angeles, California, Abascal started his career as hair stylist in the early '80s and worked on the thriller The Osterman Weekend (1983, starring Chris Sarandon and Meg Foster), the television drama My Mother's Secret Life (1984, with make-up artist James Kail), the thriller Thief of Hearts (1984), the family drama Sylvester (1985), 's science fiction adventure Explorers (1985, with James Cromwell, Brooke Bundy, Robert Picardo, Dick Miller, Frank Welker, and make-up artist Zoltan Elek), the romance Pretty in Pink (1986), the comedy Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986, with Alan Ruck), the action thriller Opposing Force (1986), 's action film Lethal Weapon (1987), and the television film Cameo by Night (1987, with David Graf). For the 1987 comedy Who's That Girl he worked as hair stylist for . The film also featured Star Trek performers Bibi Besch, Cecile Callan, Ron Taylor, Mike Starr, Laura Drake, Roy Brocksmith, Faith Minton, Darwyn Carson, Pat Romano, Lloyd Kino, and Cristian Letelier. Further work in the hair department includes the drama Stranger on My Land (1988), the action film Action Jackson (1988), 's thriller Die Hard (1988), the action drama Road House (1989), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), 's thriller Point Break (1991, starring Lori Petty and with make-up by Wes Dawn), the comedy True Identity (1991), the thriller Ricochet (1991), the thriller The Last Boy Scout (1991), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 3 (1991), the thriller Striking Distance (1993), the fantasy comedy Angels in the Outfield (1994, starring Christopher Lloyd), the thriller The Specialist (1994), and the drama Just Cause (1995). Abascal worked as hair style supervisor on the action sequels Die Hard 2 (1990) and Predator 2 (1990) and the science fiction film Demolition Man (1990). In addition he was the personal hair stylist for on the science fiction film Judge Dredd (1995) and for on the fantasy drama Three Wishes (1995). From the late '80s on, Abascal worked as director, too. He directed the Lethal Weapon specials Mel Gibson's Unauthorized Video Diary (1989) and Mel Gibson's Video Diary 2: Lethal Weapon 3 (1991). After these specials he directed episodes of the television series Tales from the Crypt (1993, with Noble Willingham, Alan Ruck, and John Kassir), Land's End (1995), The Sentinel (1996, with Leigh Taylor-Young), Silk Stalkings (1997), Night Man (1997, with Matt McColm, Derek Webster, Felecia M. Bell, and Boris Lee Krutonog), Viper (1998, with J. Downing), Nash Bridges (1999, with Ted Barba, Cliff DeYoung, Amanda Foreman, Corbin Bernsen, Katy Boyer, Caroline Lagerfelt, Bruce Thomas, and Daniel Roebuck), The Strip (1999), Secret Agent Man (2000, starring Dina Meyer), Freedom (2000-2001, with Kellie Waymire), Special Unit 2 (2001), and Witchblade (2002). In 2004 he directed the crime thriller Paparazzi which featured Trek performers Larry Cedar, Dennis Cockrum, Tim Halligan, Clyde Kusatsu, and Brian McNamara. Like in Die Hard 2 and Predator 2 (both 1990) he had a featured cameo in this film. His most recent directing projects are episodes of Complete Savages (2004, with Keith Carradine and Autumn Reeser) and America's Most Wanted (2007). External links *PaulAbascal.com - official site * Abascal, Paul es:Paul Abascal